


Unlikely Allies

by jacquelee



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Unlikely allies have banded together to defeat Revan, but how to go on after the battle?





	Unlikely Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lands_of_Magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth for the prompt Beginnings.

After the fight with Revan, everyone was unsure of what to do. They had all come together here to battle this foe, had agreed upon this fragile truce only in light of this greater evil that had threatened to destroy them all, but what now? Go back to being enemies? 

Or still hold on to the truce in the face of a resurrected emperor who would stop at nothing to devour all life in the universe?

In these moments of transition, of victory but also defeat and the rebirth of another evil, everyone's eye was drawn not by their leaders but by someone standing on the far side of the battlefield. An outsider. The one person who had not been a part of this truce, who had only arrived just as the battle was about to begin. 

The one person nobody had expected to see. And the one person no one was sure how to treat now. 

Shae Vizla, honored clan leader of the Mandalorians, who had decided to not fight this fight, to stay out of the truce between Empire and Republic. Or so everyone had thought. 

But now she was here. 

Completely unexpectedly, it was Satele Shan, leader of the Jedi council, who walked over to the warrior and bowed her head. 

"Well met, Shae Vizla."

After a long while, in which everybody seemed to hold their breath, recognizing the importance of this meeting, of this olive branch being extended between two bitter enemies, Shae too bowed her head.

"And you, Master Satele."

With that, she put her helmet back on, activated her rocket pack and flew away. 

Leaving everyone wondering if this had really just happened and if so, how much it was a signifier of the beginning of a new era.


End file.
